


The Flu - (221b ficlet during the 1918 flu epidemic)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 1900s, Alternate Universe - 1918, Alternate Universe - 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Influenza Epidemic, Alternate Universe - influenza, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock 2021, This one is way less trans centric, Trans Character, Trans John, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, johnlock 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: Summary:~~“My dear, you really ought to take a break.”This one is hella ACD, but you can read it as any adaptation.Watson & Holmes have a case during the deadly influenza epidemic. They've taken a sample from the victim's mouth. It's supposed to be influenza. But she didn't die from influenza.
Relationships: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Flu - (221b ficlet during the 1918 flu epidemic)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write smth where they were afraid that John had influenza, bc he's struggling to breathe, but it's actually just his binder. Ofc that didn't end up being what I wrote lol.
> 
> Also, sorry I'm late! I finished writing this after midnight, & I posted it today, but it's for the 5th.
> 
> Comments feed the writer's soul! I'm also willing to take a prompt suggestion or two :)

The flu had taken over. French disease, Spanish flu, influenza, whatever you wanted to call it. It was deadly.  
The case that the double-or-nothing guarantee had been assigned to was… dangerous to say the least.  
Holmes, the chemist, was in the process of conducting a test on a sample taken from the victim’s mouth. So far, Sherlock had no evidence to it being influenza. Of course, for the consulting detective & his smart doctor friend to be asked for, there had to be something of interest. Something contested over. Cause of death? Said to be the flu. In reality? Well, Sherlock didn’t quite know yet.

“My dear, you really ought to take a break.” Watson suggested, in a voice that implied it was a command.

Sherlock sighed, then hummed his breath, & conceded, “Yes, of course Doctor.”  
John’s lap was promptly sat on, his book pushed aside, by an extravagant Sherlock. 

“Hello there,” John greeted.

“Hello there,” returned Sherlock. He leaned in close, & thankful to be without mask, kissed John on the lips. Suddenly, he leapt off of John’s lap, exclaiming, “It was the kiss! She must have poisoned him with her lipstick or the like!”

John smiled at his companion, “Did you break the case, my dove?”

Sherlock beamed like he was bringing ships home to shore. “Oh it’s broken. It’s broken.”


End file.
